It's A Small World
by Shor5
Summary: Little Austin Moon always had a hard time making friend's. Pre-School means new people; friend's maybe? Follow the journey of this little boy and his friend's through his entire life.
1. Chapter 1

**_It's A Small World chapter 1_**

* * *

**A/N: Yes, another story...I will still frequently update my others. At least I'll try. Tell me in the reviews what you think of this please!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

* * *

Four year old Austin held his mother's right hand tightly in his small one. It was his first day of Pre-School. Nervous was an underestimate of what he was feeling. Austin hasn't had one friend yet. The only people he's been around were his parents and family.

The boy had bright blonde hair on top of his head. He also had big hazel puppy dog eyes. If you looked at him you would melt of cuteness. Austin also had the usual toddler chubby cheeks.

You could say he was babied by his family. He was an only child. Austin only had his mom and dad, no siblings. Yes, it got lonely a lot of times, but he wouldn't have his family any other way.

"Okay honey, be safe and make lots of friends. Okay?" Mimi Moon says to her son. She kneels down to his height and smiles at him. Austin smiles back at her and nods his head. "Good, now go in there and have fun!" His mom says and stands back up.

They stand on the sidewalk leading to the school for a minute. Just looking at other children his age walk into their first day of Preschool. Austin shifts his weight back and forth between both his feet. He looked between his mom and his school.

"You ready to go in Aus?" His mom asks looking down at him. He nods and hesitantly takes a step forward. Mimi follows and they both walk to the front door. She knocks on the wooden door and waits for an answer.

Soon a middle aged woman answers the door and smiles at them. "Well hi there. Are you already registered here or need to sign up?" The lady asks.

"We're already signed up. Austin is here for his first day of school." Mimi explains looking at the young boy. He looks up at the use of his name and looks at the lady questionably. She definitely wasn't his family. Maybe she was his mom's friend?

"Austin this is Ms. Leonard, she's your teacher."

"Nice to meet you Austin. I think we're going to have a great year." Ms. Leonard says sweetly. Austin looks up at his mother before looking back at the woman.

"He's shy, but once you get to know him you'll wish for him to be quiet." Austin hears his mom whisper to the lady with a laugh.

"Well okay Austin, let's get you inside. You can put your stuff in one of the cubbies over there." The teacher points inside to the left of the building. There were shelves with little cubes. Some were filled with possessions, others were empty.

"I'll be back by four o' clock okay Aus? Have fun while you're here." Mimi kisses the top of Austin's head and ruffles his hair making it messy.

"Mom!" He whines in a high pitched voice. She chuckles at him when he starts to try to make his hair perfect again.

"Bye pumpkin!" She says letting go of his hand and walks back to their car. Austin watches her leave and jumps when he feels a hand on his back. He looks over his shoulder and sees that lady from before smiling at him.

"Why don't you go unpack sweetie? Then you can play with the other kids later." Austin walks over to the cubbies and finds a spot for his backpack. He shoves the red and blue back pack in the cubby after he takes out his favorite stuff animal; Sargent Bearington. He wore a brown cowboy hat, and a red bandanna around his neck with white patterns on it. He also had a carmel color padding on his paws and around his face. The bear had dark brown fluffy hair overall.

The boy holds the stuff animal to his chest and sits on a random carpet with a rainbow on it. No one was near him thankfully. He sits the bear down and moves his arms around. Austin smiles and brings him in for a hug.

"He's cute." Someone whispers from the middle of the room. Austin looks up startled and looks at all the groups, trying to figure out who said it. His eyes finally land on two girls. One had big brown doe eyes and brunette hair. The other had big black curly hair.

"Were they talking about the Sarge or me?" Austin whispers to himself. He shrugs and continues to play with his friend. Austin looks up when he feels someone staring at him. The two girls were looking at him still, but there was also a blonde girl looking at him. The other girl was on the other side of the room.

She catches his gaze and smiles at him and waves. He gives a little insecure wave back and her smile gets even bigger.

"What is up with the girls today?" A boy asks from behind Austin. He jumps at the sudden presence and turns around confused. The slightly taller boy had freckles scattered across his face and red hair. The boy looks down at him and smiles. "Oh hey! I'm Dez!"

"I'm Austin." He introduces quietly.

"Why are you so quiet buddy?" Dez asks and sits across from him. Austin shrugs looking down. "Hey, you want me to teach you something?"

"Sure." Austin says.

"Okay slap my hand with yours, then fist pump with my fist, and then hold two fingers up. During that say 'What up' in a high voice. My cousin Dwayne taught it to me, but it could be our handshake if you want." Dez says smiling.

Austin smiles back, "Sure." They practice the handshake a few times since Austin kept messing up.

"So do you know why three girls are staring over here. I think they like you." Dez says looking over at his new friend.

"I think I heard they said I was cute. But I think they said that to my stuff animal, not me."

"Dude that was to you! They are all giving you that look! I guess you are a lady's man." Dez jokes laughing.

"What does that mean?" Austin asks innocently.

"Not a clue." Dez responds still laughing for no reason.

"But why would they like me? I didn't talk to any of them?"

Dez rolls his eyes, "They already told you why. They think you're cute!"

"Cute? Why am I cute? I'm not a puppy" Austin asks.

"I'm not a girl dude, why don't you ask them?" Dez points to the two girls who were still staring at him.

"But I'm shy..." Austin mumbles.

"Well you're talking to me now. You just need to get the hang of meeting new people! Now let's go!" Dez grabs Austin's hand and yanks him up. They both walk over to the girls, who are now bursting with joy. "Hi I'm Dez, and this is my friend Austin. Can we sit with you?"

"Of course! I mean yes!" The brunette says quickly. The other girl glares at her clumsiness.

"What are your names?" Dez asks once they both sit down. Him in front of the curly haired one, and Austin in front of the brown haired one.

"I'm Trish." The wild haired one says.

"I'm Allyson, but everyone calls me Ally." The brunette says.

"It's nice to meet you girls, right Austin?" Austin nods and Dez smiles. "We were also wondering why you called blondie here cute?"

Austin blushes in embarrassment, he didn't want Dez to ask them that.

"Why is your face all red?" Ally asks making Austin look down.

"Hey stop it! You're embarrassing him, and he's already shy enough!" Dez snaps. Ally looks down feeling a little guilty making Trish angry.

"She was only asking a question doofus! It's not her fault that your friend is rude and doesn't answer it!" Austin stands up still looking down. His eyes were covered by his bangs as he walks away back to his bear. He sits down and hugs him close to him while letting a few tears slip out. He should've known that he wouldn't be accepted. Austin hugs the bear closer to him.

Dez looks at him from the middle of the room worried. He turns back to Trish. "See what you did! No he's probably upset and crying!" Dez snaps again. Austin smiles a little when he hears his new friend defend him.

"It's not our fault that your friend can't stick up for himself, and that he's a big baby!" Trish defends. Austin shuts his eyes tighter trying to stop crying, but fails. His body starts to shake and he lets out a loud sob. Everyone turns to look at him when they hear him.

"Trish!" Ally hisses.

"I'm sorry! You know I always hate when people pick on you! You're my best friend."

Ally smiles and looks at her, "I know Trish, but you don't need to hurt other people's feelings! And he didn't even say anything to me!" Ally points in Austin's direction. The teacher was too busy helping another student to notice Austin. "I'm going to go see if he's okay. I'll be back."

Ally stands up and wipes off anything that may have gotten on her clothes. She walks over to Austin and sits down next to him. You could still hear little sniffles coming from the boy. "You okay?" She whispers. Austin nods his head causing Ally to roll her eyes. "Then why are you crying?"

Austin tenses, "Are you going to make fun of me too? Do it now if you are." Ally frowns and hugs him. At first he doesn't hug back, but soon does and lets his last tears fall onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry about making a mess of your shirt." He says looking up and at the damp spot on her shoulder.

Ally laughs and shrugs, "It's fine. Do you feel any better?" She asks worriedly when she sees his face. It was stained with tears, and all blotchy from crying.

Austin notices her staring and sighs, "I look like a big ugly mess don't I?"

"Maybe a little," Ally jokes, "But I still think you look cute." Austin blushes, but you couldn't tell between the already red face from crying.

"Thanks." He mumbles.

"I'm really sorry about my friend. She didn't mean any of that stuff. Trish gets overprotective about me."

"Is she your friend?"

"Best friend." Ally corrects smiling.

"That must be nice to have one of those."

"What about Dez?" Ally asks.

"He probably doesn't want to be around me after this. He doesn't want a baby as a friend." As if on cue, Dez comes running over to Austin with a pancake. He sits down next to him, and Austin notices the syrup around his mouth.

"Sorry I didn't get here quicker. Ms. Leonard wouldn't let me take two pancakes with me. I had to eat mine at the table. But I saved you one!" He hands Austin a pancake causing the blonde to smile.

"Thanks Dez. They're my favorite, and always make me feel better." Austin smiles as he takes a big bite out of it. He frowns when he sees Trish alone. "Can we sit over there?" Austin asks pointing to Trish.

"Why? She made you cry Austin!" Dez shrieks shaking Austin's shoulders. Austin laughs shaking his head.

"Yeah she did, but now she's lonely. I don't like when people are sad." He admits standing up. He finishes his pancake and walks over to Trish and plops down in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Trish snaps harshly. Austin feels his eyes start to water at her harsh tone, but ignores it. Soon Ally sits down next to Trish, and Dez next to Austin.

"Trish why did you say that! He was being nice!" Ally asks.

"You okay?" Dez whispers in Austin's ear. He nods and wipes his eyes trying to get rid of the tears about to fall. Trish looks guilty when she sees this.

"I came here because I saw you were alone. And I wanted to see you happy not sad." Austin says quietly.

"Well I don't need your sympathy blondie!" She snaps again without meaning to.

"Trish stop it! Sorry it's her personality, it's how she defends herself." Ally admits, but Austin closes his eyes trying to recollect himself.

"I know you don't mean any of this, and you're doing it so you won't look weak. But can you please let me in and be nice?" Austin asks looking at her with pleading eyes.

Trish sighs and nods. Austin smiles and leans over to give her a hug which she returns. Dez and Ally soon join it making it a group hug.

* * *

**Please review/follow/favorite**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would just like to say that I'm sorry for not updating this story, or any of my stories for a while. I've just lost the will to write any new chapters. I'm not saying I'm not writing them anymore. Just that I've lost creativity. I will try to write new chapters though.~Shor5 on FanFiction & Instagram**


End file.
